


Shalom Aleichem

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Prince of Egypt [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Egyptian AU, Hebrew, Israel, Liam is a prince, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prince Liam, Thiam, a little bible history, prince of egypt - Freeform, theo is a servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam shows his servant what he does during the day. Theo learns many things about his Prince that he didn't know before. He might even learn a little about himself.





	Shalom Aleichem

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this could be read as a stand-alone but you should read the first part anyways. It's a lot better if you do.

Liam had only ever accepted a few of the gifts the Pharaoh offered him, his private quarters, a private bathing area, and now a personal servant. He never asked for any of those things. He would much rather be living in the farmlands with his parents even if it meant he had to bath in public and work all day in the fields. At least then he'd get to work with his friend, Mason, in the fields all day and spend the evenings at home with his parents.

Here in the palace, he was mostly alone. No Mason. No Mother or father. No friendly workers to smile at and lend a hand to. He always got dirty looks when he offered help to the servants. Scott had acted like a friend to him in the beginning but now he was too busy. He had bigger things to worry about, like the rebellion. The rebellion wanted all supernatural beings dead. They were lead by a woman named Monroe. Liam wasn't a fan of hers but recently he wasn't a fan of Scott's either. Or anyone in the Palace really.

After Derek and Peter had been put in Prison, Derek somehow managed to be put in charge of the other prisoners. Apparently, people can have a change of heart because he worked really hard with a few setbacks and became the chief guardian of the palace. Liam wondered if Theo would have the same change of heart. If so, it would be amazing to see what good he was capable of with how stubborn he is.

If not, well, that would work too. Scott wouldn't like the idea of Liam letting his servant bathe in his private bath. Servants were supposed to bath in the public pools, not the ones in the Palace. But Liam didn't care what people were 'supposed' to do. If he were truly royalty, he should get away with everything, shouldn't he?

If Scott could see Theo right now, he would have a fit.

Liam smirked at the thought while he watched his servant bathe on the steps of his pool. Finally, all the dirt from the prison and the brimstone from hell was being washed off revealing Theo's creamy smooth skin underneath it. Liam had never paid much attention to how toned Theo's muscles were. All the dips and curves were set perfect. He'd never been able to notice how the color of his eyes change all the time. Sometimes they look brown, even black, other's they look dark blue.

Right there in the bath, they were a bright shade of green.

"What are you looking at?"

Liam was thrown out of his daydream when he heard Theo's voice. He kept his cool and simply smiled. "I never noticed the color of your eyes before."

Theo got out of the water now, streams flowing down all of his curves and edges. He walked right up to Liam and looked him in the eyes. "I'm surprised you were actually maintaining eye contact, Princess."

Liam's eyes flashed yellow at the nickname causing Theo to chuckle playfully before he reached for the towel Liam had draped over his arm. He first dried his face and the proceeded to continue drying the rest of himself. "So what does the Prince of Egypt do in his day?"

Liam tilted his head, eyeing Theo. "What have you heard?"

Theo shrugged. "Oh, only that you eat, sleep..." Theo smirked at him suggestively. "...and play. So, you've been sharing everything else of yours with me. Are you going to let me have some of your concubines?"

Liam lifted his head of straight. "I do not have any."

Theo raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "You don't have any? Even the Pharaoh has quite a few."

Liam shook his head. "I refused them."

Theo looked Liam up and down suspiciously. "Huh? That's... interesting?"

Liam looked down at his toes and shook his head. "I don't want to sleep with someone if I don't know and love them. It's that simple."

"No judgment here," said Theo throwing the towel over his shoulder. "So, if you don't play with concubines all day then what do you do?"

Liam looked at him as he draped a cloth around his hips and tied it. Liam grinned. "Something the Pharaoh can never know about." Theo looked at Liam shocked. Liam chuckled at his reaction probably thinking he was into something over his head. "Come on. I'll show you but you can't tell anyone."

* * *

Liam pulled Theo along the narrow roads of the Egyptian city. They were heading towards the outside of town. "Where are you taking us?" Theo asked.

Liam slowed down to explain. He was in disguise as a common person now. He blended in just well probably since he had so much experience and not many people knew how the Prince looked in person. "I'm going home," he explained.

Theo looked at him questioningly. "Home?"

Liam smiled and nodded before he hopped on a cart and took Theo with him. He gave a few coins to the driver of the cart and then they were off. Theo just watched Liam in amusement. "You do this every day?"

Liam shook his head. "I do it as often as I can. But I don't always go home," said Liam. "Sometimes I visit other places. I have to see what Scott doesn't that way when I take his place I will do it right."

The cart bumped along the road and they rode in silence. The only noise was ambiance, people talking, animals working, the wind. Theo had never been out this way. He'd always been inside the darkest, scariest part of the city ever since he was a little kid. He was caught off guard when Liam jumped out of the cart and hurried to follow him.

Liam ran in the middle of a field towards a small group of slaves. Theo slowed down when he thought something bad was going to happen, a beating, reprimanding, shouting. But instead, Liam embraced one fo the slaves and they both let out bits of laughter. Theo continued towards them and took in the other man's features.

He had dark skin, his head was shaved, he wore only a loincloth and a pair of silver ears. It wasn't common for farm slaves to have jewelry. But he supposed being friends with the Prince had certain benefits. Theo stood a short distance away in fear of intruding oan a intimate moment between friends but Liam motioned towards him. "Theo, this is Mason. He's been my best friend ever since he showed up on my father's land when we were four."

Mason looked at Theo in confusion but offered him a nodded in salutation. Then he looked at Liam with a quirked eyebrow. "Theo from hell?"

"He's my servant," said Liam with a curt nod. Mason had a fit of laughter before Liam blushed and shushed him. "Come now. Let's go visit my parents. How are they?"

* * *

The moment Liam stepped into the house, Theo heard a loud scream and startled. A woman ran up to Liam and pulled him into an embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. She kept mumbling things to him in Hebrew, a language Theo didn't speak or understand. Finally, she noticed Theo's presence and pulled away. "Oh, my. You brought a friend?"

"Servant, Eema," he corrected her. "Pharaoh has become fed up with my refusing of his gifts."

She smiled before grabbing Theo by his cheeks and squishing his face. "I don't care, Liam. He's a cute little Egyptian boy. I will feed him like we feed our own. We must fatten him up." Theo held back a smile as she wandered away to finish preparing a meal for them. He didn't know Liam was a jew. That probably explained his need for rebellion against Scott, a born Egyptian.

The Israelites and the Egyptians were very different people. All still imperfect and very humanly flawed. That's what made them the same. But they were different. The Egyptians were native to the land and they were used to the way things worked. Only supernaturals were allowed in the Palace. Only the most Powerful Alpha could be Pharaoh. Up until Liam was turned by Scott, the Israelites were not allowed to be royalty. But things were changing.

After Liam and Theo had eaten the woman's wonderful cooking, Liam visited with his mother for a long time. Then he brought up his father. "So how is my father, Eema?"

She sighed. "He's away on a trip to get supplies."

Liam smiled. "Ah. So that's why you're so happy?"

She smacked him on the arm. "Oh shut up. He's a good husband and you know it." Liam chuckled a little bit. He loved teasing his mother. "He's a lot better than the last one."

Liam nodded in agreement to that. "That's because he loves us, Mother."

"Not many of our people love him though," she commented.

Theo finally interjected himself into the conversation. "Is your husband an Egyptian?"

"He is," Liam said. "He's been nothing but good to us but my Mother's cousins all hate him."

"Why?" asked Theo. "Your people didn't pay anything for this land. They should be grateful to us."

Liam's mother chuckled as she got up from the table. "Honey, that was two hundred years ago. My cousins weren't around to appreciate the kind gesture."

Liam stood as well and helped her clean up after themselves. Liam ordered Theo to stay seated while they cleaned up causing his mother to crack jokes about him being too hard on his servant. When it came time to say goodbye, Liam gave his mother a kiss. "I'll try to be back soon."

She caressed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, Darling. I'm so proud of you." She gave him a kiss on turned towards Theo. "And you! Don't let him boss you around too much. If he does, you know where I am now and I will give him a beating for it." She smiled before giving Theo a kiss and sending them out the door. "Shalom aleichem."

"Aleichem shalom, Eema," Liam called after her as they left.

Theo walked alongside of him observing how he seemed much less tense and exhausted than he did in the palace. This was his home. "What did you say?" asked Theo.

"Shalom aleichem mean peace be to you in Hebrew," Liam explained. "It's our greeting. The proper response is Aleichem shalom."

Theo smiled. "I like that." They approached one of the guards that obviously worked for the Palace. "And Eema is mother, right?"

"Correct," said Liam pulling out some gold and handing it to the man. "Good to see you, Isaac."

"And you, Prince Liam," the man responded pocketing the gold as they continued walking.

"So you disguise your self like a commoner every day?" Theo asked.

Liam shook his head. "Not every day. Somedays, I am needed in the Palace. But the days I am free to do as I please, I spend out here. Sometimes, I work in the fields with Mason or I help the slaves on the west side of the city. Sometimes I just wander around the city giving away my gold and silver to the beggars."

Theo raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Do you do it because you feel guilty? Or what?"

Liam shook his head. "I do it because it's nice. And I don't know what to do with gold and silver. I don't need to buy food or clothing. I don't have a wife to spoil with riches. All these people need it for their children and families."

Theo only scoffed in response. "You're too pure, you know that? I don't see why Scott's the true Alpha. You're clearly the one who deserves it."

Liam shook his head as they walked along the fields. "I am not pure. I have as much desire for selfishness as you do, Theo." Theo just stared at him in complete confusion. "I don't expect you to understand. You've only ever had to take care of yourself. So you don't know how good it feels to do something for someone else yet."

Theo shrugged sheepishly. "I understand a little bit. I... saved your life back in the Pyramid. I don't know why I did it though. I knew I was going to die. It was stupid of me to do that."

Liam smiled and laughed as he hailed a cart. "Just give it some time. Eventually, you will understand the peace it brings to things." Liam helped his servant into the cart and followed suit.

After they'd ridden for a while, Theo spoke up. "Shalom Aleichem."

Liam grinned and nodded. "Aleichem Shalom."

**Author's Note:**

> So my grandpa is really into learning ancient Hebrew and tells me about it all the time. That's why I know some of that stuff. And some of this was inspired by old testament bible stories because they're actually pretty interesting. I'm also just making up a bunch of stuff if I don't really know it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this part. I hope I will write more.


End file.
